The Ghost of Valentine's Day
by blue-rage
Summary: Camille lived in the UK, a peaceful place. She was a sporty girl kind of tomboy not until she met Walter. He was the most charming thing she ever saw. Once Valentine's Day arrived everything changed. It became bloody, scary and most of all the worst day o
1. Default Chapter

The Ghost of Valentine's Day  
  
Chapter 1- Introduction  
  
Hi my name is Camille. I live in the UK. I go to a private school called Georgetown. I'm 16 years old and I'm a real sporty girl.  
  
I came downstairs for my usual breakfast with my parents, my 2 brothers, John and Luke. My older sister Carla, I was the youngest of the family.  
  
I said "Good Morning everyone." "Good Morning dear" my mother said. "Oh here comes the tomboy, good morning brother." my brother Luke teased.  
  
Luke was kind of annoying, he was 19yrs old he is in college already. My other brother is 21yrs old. He was the oldest among all of us brothers and sisters. Then there was my sister. She is 17yrs old she is also a coquette.  
  
I can't believe I'm even related to her. We are so different. She is popular, beautiful and sexy everyone wants to be her. Now me I'm a sporty girl who you could say looks like and acts like a tomboy.  
  
"Hurry up Camille or you are going to be late for school. You're sister is already in the car waiting." "Okay dad" was all I said.  
  
Then we drove all the way to school without even talking. When we got to school I got out of the car but before I could leave dad said "Remember, I will not pick you up later so you better make sure by 5:30pm you are at our house. Don't get your mother worried about you."  
  
"Okay dad I promise by 5:30 I'll be home." It was not fair my sister got to stay out later than me. Oh yeah because she has a boyfriend to drive her home.  
  
Please tell me if you like the first part of the story. I need reviews. Tell me if my grammar is right and my spelling. Help me. You could also suggest some parts of the story. 


	2. My usual boring day at school

Chapter 2- My usual boring day at school  
  
As I walked up to the gate of my school I saw my 2 best friends Merryl and Mel. I said "Hey guys! How was your weekend?"  
  
"Oh mine was great, we went to a hotel and the pool there was wicked. It was so deep. My little brother almost drowned." Merryl said.  
  
" Well mine was kind of boring we were suppose to go to a hotel too but my stupid brother had his friends over to sleep that's why we can't go to the hotel. It'll be rude to them if we left them." Mel said.  
  
"Well mine was so wicked, my dad brought us to this sports club. It had everything in it. Basketball courts, tennis courts, bowling courts and they even have some pitching machine to practice batting." I said.  
  
"Come on let's hurry to class before Ms. Crock will eat us." Merryl teased. Mel and I both laughed.  
  
Merryl was the joker of the 3 of us. She always makes us laugh. When we are sad she always makes us laugh in just a minute. She makes us all forget our problems. While  
  
Mel here is the smart one among us. She always worries about her grade. When we all know she will always be the highest in class. She never misses a quarter without an honor.  
  
While me, I'm the sporty one. I'm the one who always excel in sports. Every sport they teach in there I know. But I'm not really good at studying. My concentration always get's disturbed. Then I'll be thinking about sports again. That's me, Camille.  
  
When we got to Ms. Crock's class we sat at our usual table at the back of the classroom. We don't really listen to the lesson. Nobody really does, except Mel.  
  
She is so diligent, she is the only one who ever recites. Non of us ever raised our hand since the start of the school. She always copies notes even if we don't need to copy. She asks questions frequently without being told to ask questions. I wonder how she stores it all into her head.  
  
"Listen up everybody, for today we are going to talk about LOVE. As you all know Valentine's Day is just around the corner. How many of you here has someone special?"  
  
Many people raised they're hands. I can't believe half of the class has already. The most shocking part is Merryl raised her hand.  
  
"Merryl what are you doing you don't have a boyfriend yet." "Oh yeah I do, you just don't know it. Cause you never asked." "Who is it then? Can we meet him?" I said excitedly. "No! Not yet I'm not sure yet." Merryl said nervously.  
  
"Come on Merryl, at least tell the name." "No!" "Why not?" I was so impatient. "Because.because..umm.nothing I just don't want to say." Merryl said quickly.  
  
I bugged Merryl until the end of class. But she wouldn't spill a thing. I tried again while we were walking toward the lunchroom. She wouldn't budge.  
  
But while walking toward the lunchroom I stopped. I saw the most charming and most handsome guy in the universe. I was already drooling when he suddenly came up to me without me noticing. He said "Excuse me, I'm new here, my name is Walter, could you tell me where the principal's office is." I couldn't move not until Mel hit me with her elbow. She said "Oh just turn right then the 3rd door on the left." Okay thank you and your name is." Walter said dreamily. "Oh I'm Mel and these are my friends Merryl and Camille." "Hello Merryl and Camille. Is something wrong with you Camille?" Walter said looking concerned. I finally snapped out of my dream world of marrying Walter. "Uh.yeah just a little dazed. I'm alright." I said. What the heck was I thinking? "Oh okay nice meeting you guys." Walter said. Then he left. "What the heck is wrong with you Camille?" Mel said. "Oh nothing." Then we proceeded to lunch. Then finally the bell rang at Mrs. Snooze's class. I was already sleeping.  
  
So what did you think of the story. Is it nice or do you think it is boring. Please help me. Reviews I need reviews. 


	3. Starbucks

So how did you guys like my story so far? Please give me reviews. I want to know my errors.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 3- Starbucks  
  
As I got out of the classroom I went to my locker to meet my friends.  
  
"Hey come on let's go to our favorite coffee house Starbucks!"  
  
"Okay okay hold your panties on." Merryl said.  
  
"I do believe we have a test on geography tomorrow. So I'm not staying for long." Mel said.  
  
"Okay then can we just go? If we keep delaying the coffeehouse would be crammed with people already."  
  
Then we went walking down the street towards Starbucks. When we got inside I was right it was crammed with people. We went to the counter to buy our coffee.  
  
I bought my fave coffee Caramel Machiatto, Mel ordered her usual Mocha chino and Merryl ordered a Cappuchino. After that we kept looking for a table but cant find one.  
  
Then we saw Walter signaling us to sit with him. He was alone. Then we guessed there was nothing else to do but to sit there. Much better than standing. We all said "Hey."  
  
"Hey good to see you too." Walter said. "What coffee are you drinking Walter?" Merryl said questionably.  
  
"Oh this, this is my favorite coffee, Caramel Machiatto."  
  
I suddenly blurted out "Hey that's my favorite."  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Yes way!"  
  
"Well never mind people do have the same taste." Then he winked at me.  
  
What was that suppose to mean. Was that a wink as in he likes me or a wink just for teasing me? Why am I a boy hater! This is so hard.  
  
Then we talked for what felt like forever. Then we were about to go when he asked me where I lived. I said "I live in 1201 Crownpoint Xavier."  
  
"Hey I live near there. Can I walk you home?" he said.  
  
"Sure! Let me talk to my friends for a while.in private."  
  
"Okay I'll just wait outside." Then he walked out of Starbucks.  
  
"Oh my god! Did you hear that you guys! He asked me if he could walk me home!" I said excitingly.  
  
"Yeah yeah.big whoop. It's as if your wearing a mini skirt. Your that excited." Merryl said.  
  
"I don't care come on Merryl let's go home. I still need to study." Mel said.  
  
"Okay! You think you can help me? You know I suck at Geography." Merryl said.  
  
"Okay okay can we just go then?" Mel said irritated.  
  
"Okay thanks Mel."  
  
Mel then went out of Starbucks first. Before Merryl left she said "Good Luck with Walter." Then she gave me a thumbs up then she left.  
  
So do you know what will happen. I bet you guys do. Well give me reviews. Plzzz. Thanks. 


	4. Walter

So what did you guys think of the last chap. Give me reviews.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 4- Walter  
  
Then I wondered what Merryl means by good luck. She only says that when our basketball team is competing. Oh well that's what you get for being a tomboy. Then I walked out the door and said. "Let's go Walter."  
  
"Okay.so where do you live again?"  
  
"Oh I live in 1201 Crownpoint, Xavier."  
  
"Hey wait a minute I just live in the 1204 Crownpoint, Xavier. That is great we are neighbors."  
  
"Oh we are neighbors."  
  
Then we walked on without talking. I thought he lives nears me, more chance for me to be with him. Since we were walking from Starbucks every single girl stared at him and from the looks they gave me they were'nt very happy. Befor e I could think of anything else Walter broke the silence.  
  
"So how old are you Camille?"  
  
"I'm 16 yrs old. How bout you?"  
  
"Oh I'm 17. Almost in college. So what do you like to do on your free time?"  
  
"I love sports, I'm on the varsity of every sports that they give to us girls."  
  
"Wow! I never met a girl who likes sports that much. Hey since we are neighbors you want to come by my house to play. We have a full basketball court in our house. With all the floorboard and everything."  
  
"That will be great. Oh here we are at my house. So when will we play basketball at your house?"  
  
"Since tomorrow is Saturday how about.11am. We could eat lunch first then we will play."  
  
"Sounds good to me. So see you then?"  
  
"Okay later."  
  
Then he walked away but before that he flashed me a gorgeous smile. Butterflies where on my stomach. I can't believe I have fallen for a boy. I was a boy hater before. I actually like a boy.  
  
Sorry short chap but I didn't want to cut the next part. Could people review my story. Thank you. 


End file.
